New Year's Kiss
by Natacchi
Summary: Setelah mendapatkan first kiss Gaara, Neji berniat mendapatkan ciuman Gaara yang selanjutnya saat countdown pergantian tahun. Apakah rencana Neji kali ini akan berhasil? —Oneshot, sekuel "CHRISTMAS KISS". Special for New Year's eve. NejiGaa and SasuNaru.


**Author's note:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**2010!!**

Yeah!!!

Saia gak bakal banyak bacot dah.. Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di fanfic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Pairings: **NejiGaa and SasuNaru

**Genre : **Romance/General

**Rated : **T

**Warnings: Shonen-Ai**, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, GaJe!!!

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!!

**Summary :**

Sekuel "CHRISTMASS KISS", A FIC FOR NEW YEAR'S EVE!!!

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan first kiss Gaara, Neji berniat mendapatkan ciuman Gaara yang selanjutnya saat countdown pergantian tahun. Apakah rencana Neji kali ini akan berhasil?

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

Sequel from "CHRISTMAS KISS"

**NEW YEAR'S KISS**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

"Neji! Gaara!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang ditemani oleh seorang pemuda bermata onyx pada seorang pemuda berambut merah dan pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang berada di komplek sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

"Hei Naruto, Sasuke," balas pemuda berambut merah yang kita ketahui bernama Gaara tersebut.

Naruto segera menyeret Sasuke mendekat ke Gaara dan Neji yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Sekarang sudah tanggal 26 Desember, dan hari Natal telah lewat. Tapi insiden 'first kiss' Gaara dan Neji 3 hari yang lalu membuat mereka tidak sungkan lagi mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Meski begitu, Neji tidak pernah mencium Gaara lagi setelah itu, mungkin karena belum ada saat yang tepat.

"Ne, Gaara, Neji, apa kalian sudah mempunyai rencana tahun baru?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai di hadapan Gaara dan Neji.

"Hm.. Aku belum punya rencana. Bagaimana denganmu, Neji?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Aku juga belum punya, kurasa. Memang kenapa?" Neji balik bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan err- mesum?

"Si Dobe ini ingin mengajak kalian ikut kami menginap di villa keluargaku. Kalian mau?" Sasuke menjelaskan pada Neji sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda bermata biru yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Aku harus menjaga rumah, keluargaku belum ada yang pulang," balas Gaara dengan nada yang sedikit sedih. Ia sudah melewatkan Natal tanpa Neji. Sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin melewatkan tahun baru juga, tapi apa boleh buat, keluarganya belum ada yang pulang untuk menggantikannya menjaga rumah.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita merayakan tahun baru di rumah Gaara saja?!" usul Naruto ceria.

"Ide bagus, Dobe. Tidak biasanya kau punya ide cemerlang se- Ouch! Sakit!" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Naruto langsung mencubit Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Teme, kau menyebalkan!! Nah Gaara, bagaimana usulku?" Pandangan Naruto beralih ke arah Gaara dan Neji.

"Bagaimana, Gaara?" Neji ikut meminta pendapat pada Gaara. Ia sih tidak masalah jika merayakan tahun baru dimana saja, toh keluarganya tidak akan melarangnya.

"Aku..tidak tahu.. Aku harus minta izin dulu dengan orangtuaku," jawab Gaara. Ia masih bingung, apa benar ini ide yang bagus.

"Kalau begitu sekarang lekaslah telepon orangtuamu dan minta izin!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Hm.. Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menanyakannya saat sampai di rumah nanti. Kalau boleh aku akan segera menghubungi kalian," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum. Ia senang, Neji mungkin akan melewatkan tahun baru bersamanya.

"Yay! Kaalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya! Mau membeli cemilan dan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk menginap! Jaa," ucap Naruto ceria sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke untuk segera menjauh dari mereka.

"Jaa, Naruto, Gaara," balas Gaara dan Neji bersamaan.

"Gaara, sekarang kita mau kemana? Kau mau langsung pulang, atau mau kencan dulu?" tanya Neji pada Gaara sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Rasanya tangan Gaara adalah satu-satunya penghangat tubuhnya di bulan Desember yang beku ini.

"Kita makan siang saja dulu, aku malas mau masak dirumah," jawab Gaara dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini Neji memang selalu menggenggam tangannya, tetap saja Ia merasa malu jika menyadari tangannya yang selalu hangat karena dekapan dari tangan Neji.

"Baiklah, kita ke cafe Kyuubi saja ya." Neji menarik Gaara semakin dekat dan berjalan menuju cafe Kyuubi yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka tersebut.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~**

**GAARA'S POV**

"Moshi-moshi, Kaasan." Aku menelepon Kaasan yang sedang berada di Suna. Paman belum sembuh, jadi Kaasan belum bisa pulang.

"Moshi-moshi, Gaara. Ada apa menelepon Kaasan?" jawab Kaasan yang berada di ujung sana.

"Kaasan tidak bisa pulang saat tahun baru?" tanyaku lewat sambungan telepon itu.

"Maaf, Gaara. Kaasan tidak bisa pulang, pamanmu masih sakit, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengurusnya selain Kaasan. Kau tahu 'kan pamanmu tinggal sendirian? Gaara masih harus menjaga rumah lagi, maafkan Kaasan," jawab Kaasan dengan nada menyesal yang sangat terlihat. Aku menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaasan. Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin mengajak teman-temanku untuk menginap di rumah, merayakan tahun baru. Apa boleh..?" ujarku ragu-ragu. 'Semoga saja Kaasan mengizinkan,' aku berdoa dalam hati.

"Yah, Kaasan tidak akan melarangmu kok. Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf Kaasan karena menyuruhmu menjaga rumah saat Natal," jawab Kaasan dengan lembut. Aku yakin Kaasan sedang tersenyum disana sekarang.

"Benarkah, Kaasan?! Arigatou!" seruku bahagia. 'Aku bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama Neji, hore!!' batinku bersorak senang.

"Sama-sama,Gaara. Nah, Kaasan mau mengurus pamanmu dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya? Kaasan sayang padamu," ucap Kaasan pelan.

"Ya, Kaasan. Aku juga sayang dengan Kaasan. Jaa," balasku riang. Akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan malam tahun baruku dengan Neji.

"Jaa, Gaara," ucap Kaasan, lalu Kaasan pun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Setelah meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya, aku langsung berteriak girang sambil melompat-lompat bahagia.

**END OF GAARA'S POV**

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~**

Nej sedang mendengarkan lagu di kamarnya dengan santai, saat handphone-nya yang mempunyai aksen putih dan hitam mengeluarkan nada dering jika Gaara menelepon. Dengan bersemangat Ia langsung mengambil gadget itu lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi, Gaara-koi. Ada apa?" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum geli, membayangkan wajah Gaara saat Ia menyebut 'Gaara-koi' tadi.

"Neji, jangan memanggilku begitu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," balas Gaara dari seberang sana. Ia tersipu karena panggilan Neji tadi.

"Gomen, gomen. Nah, ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Neji _to the point_.

"Tunggu, aku akan menelepon Naruto dan Sasuke dulu. Aku akan menyambungkannya sehingga kita dapat mengobrol bersama," ujar Gaara, dan dijawab dengan 'hn' khas Sasuke. Lalu Gaara menahan panggilannya dengan Neji, dan menelepon Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi, Gaara. Bagaimana?" Naruto langsung bertanya.

"Aku akan menelepon Sasuke dulu, nanti aku sambungkan bersama-sama," jawab Gaara. Baru saja Ia akan menahan panggilannya, Naruto membalas, "Tidak usah, si Teme sedang di sebelahku sekarang."

"Oh baiklah, aku sambungkan panggilan Neji dulu ya," kata Gaara, lalu Ia menyambungkan panggilan Neji yang sempat ditahannya tadi.

"Neji, kau disitu?" tanya Naruto yang sedang ditatap oleh Sasuke.

"Ya. Gaara, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ya, Gaara. Bagaimana? Apa orangtuamu mengizinkan? Aku dan Teme telah membeli banyak cemilan untuk nanti!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Orangtuaku mengizinkan kok. Kalian bisa menginap nanti," ucap Gaara ceria.

"Benarkah?!" seru Naruto dan Neji bersamaan.

"Ya, tentu. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong, 'kan?" jawab Gaara senang.

"Hore!!" teriak Naruto luar biasa keras, kemudian terdengar suara Sasuke yang berkata, "Dobe! Jangan peluk aku terlalu kencang!! Aku sesak nafas, tau!" Neji dan Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, tanggal 31 Desember, jam 18.00 ya?" ujar Neji meminta persetujuan.

"Ya!" jawab Gaara dan Naruto pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu besok. Jaa," ucap Neji mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka di telepon, lalu Ia menekan tombol merah yang ada di handphone-nya.

'Wah, aku harus segera menyusun rencanaku untuk mendapatkan mood yang bagus saat countdown nanti,' batin Neji bahagia. Ia sedang asyik bersantai di kasurnya saat Hinata masuk.

"Neji, Kaasanmu memanggil," ucap Hinata sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar Neji.

"Ya," balas Neji. Lalu Ia pun berdiri dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga, tempat orangtuanya sedang menunggunya.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~**

**NEJI'S POV**

"Neji, kau harus membereskan barang-barang yang kau perlukan. Kita akan menginap di Otogakure saat tahun baru," ucap Tousan saat aku sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa?!" seruku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tousan. 'Kami akan ke Oto?! Bagaimana dengan janjiku pada Gaara?!' batinku panik.

"Tousan, aku sudah punya janji, aku tak bisa," ucapku berusaha meyakinkan Tousan.

"Tousan sudah memutuskan semuanya, kau tidak boleh mengacaukannya," kata Tousan dengan tegas.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Tousan mau kau siap, kita berangkat tanggal 31, menggunakan mobil," ucap Tousan memotong usahaku untuk membantah.

"Neji, tidak apa-apa.. Oto menyenangkan kok." Kaasan berusaha menghiburku. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak berpengaruh pada perasaanku yang kacau saat ini.

"...baik," jawabku lirih. Aku sungguh sedih tidak bisa menghabiskan malam tahun baruku dengan Gaara. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah Tousan. Kurasa aku harus mengatakan pada Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke kalau aku tidak bisa ikut nanti.

**END OF NEJI'S POV**

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~**

"Neji!" Gaara memanggil Neji yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Kelas Gaara sudah keluar sedari tadi, sedangkan kelas Neji baru saja menyelesaikan pelajarannya yang terakhir. Gaara sedang bersama dengan kedua sejoli sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei, Gaara," balas Neji lesu sambil berjalan perlahan. Gaara bingung, tidak biasanya Neji membalas sapaannya sedingin itu.

"Kau kenapa, Neji?" tanya Gaara dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Neji lirih setelah Ia sampai di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Gaara bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung. Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedari tadi asyik bertengkar pun berhenti karena heran dengan sikap Neji.

"Aku...tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru bersamamu.. Tousanku menyuruhku untuk ikut merayakan tahun baru di Otogakure. Kami akan pergi tanggal 31 nanti." Neji menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Ia benci menyakiti hati pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini, tapi Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ah.. Be-begitukah? Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa." Gaara shock mendengar pernyataan Neji. Tapi Ia tidak bisa marah pada Neji, karena keadaan ini sama seperti Natal dulu, saat Ia dengan terpaksa mengatakan bahwa Ia tidak bisa merayakan malam Natal bersama Neji karena harus menjaga rumah. Ia harus mengerti.

"Aku minta maaf.." ucap Neji lagi, lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Neji. Aku mengerti," ucap Gaara dengan volume suara yang cukup kecil juga. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Neji erat.

"Kita berhubungan lewat telepon saja ya," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut. Perasaan Neji yang kacau sedikit terobati melihat senyuman Gaara, tapi tetap saja Ia merasa bersalah.

"Sayang sekali Neji tidak bisa ikut ya, Teme," bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"..."

"..."

"Ehm, jadi.. Apa kita tetap akan merayakannya di rumahmu, Gaara?" Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang tidak nyaman itu.

"Tentu, tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Naruto pelan. Ia lalu menyenggol Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan mata birunya.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Gaara, Neji. Jaa," kata Sasuke setelah mengerti maksud dari tatapan Naruto padanya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari dua pemuda tersebut. Mereka butuh waktu untuk bicara.

"Teme, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka sudah jauh dari Neji dan Gaara.

"Tentu. Itu bukan masalah yang terlalu besar kok," jawab Sasuke. Meski begitu, Ia cukup kasihan juga dengan salah satu teman dekatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membuat Gaara tidak bersedih nanti, Teme!" seru Naruto riang.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Ia memikirkan hal-hal mesum melihat wajah Uke-nya yang sangat manis itu.

"Dobe, ayo kita ke toilet," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik-narik Naruto dengan err- agak bernafsu? Hanya Kami-sama dan dia yang tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Eh? Kau kebelet, Teme? Kenapa terburu-buru?" ucap Naruto polos. Kasihan sekali Naruto, Ia terlalu polos untuk menyadari tatapan macam apa yang sedang diberikan oleh Seme tercintanya itu.

"Kau akan tahu alasannya, Dobe. Sekarang, ayo cepat," ucap Sasuke terburu-buru. Ia ingin menikmati bibir pink mungil itu secepatnya.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~**

"Gaara," ucap Neji yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara sambil bergandengan tangan. Ini sudah tanggal 30, dan Neji sedang menemani Gaara berjalan-jalan dan membeli cemilan serta kembang api untuk dimainkannya bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke besok malam.

"Ya?" Gaara menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aishiteru," ujar Neji lirih sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"A-aku juga," balas Gaara terbata-bata. Sudah lama Ia tidak mendengar kata itu dari bibir Neji. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu di tahun baru," Neji berkata dengan nada sedih yang terdengar jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Neji. Kau juga tidak marah saat kita tidak bisa merayakan Natal bersama 'kan?" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Neji. Neji pun membalas senyuman Gaara.

"Nah ayo, kita pulang. Aku harus membereskan barang-barangku untuk besok," Neji menarik Gaara agar lebih dekat dengannya, dan mengajak Gaara bergegas pergi dari jalanan yang dingin karena salju mulai turun.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~**

"Neji? Kau sudah siap? Kita akan berangkat sekarang," Ibu Neji mengintip ke dalam kamar Neji, dan mendapati Neji sedang membereskan tasnya.

"Ya, Kaasan. Aku akan menyusul ke bawah," jawab Neji lirih. Ia masih sedih karena harus meninggalkan Gaara tanpa dirinya di malam tahun baru ini.

"Kaasan dan Tousan menunggumu di mobil," seru Ibu Neji lalu berjalan menjauhi kamar anak tunggalnya itu.

'Gaara..' batin Neji sedih. Setelah membereskan barangnya Ia pun menyusul Ibunya dengan langkah gontai.

"Neji, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bergembiralah," ujar Ibu Neji saat melihat putra tersayangnya terlihat sangat sedih dan lesu.

"Aku ingin menginap di rumah Gaara, Kaasan. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baruku bersamanya." Neji berkata sangat lirih, membuat kedua orangtuanya tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Hizashi, apa sebaiknya kita membiarkan Ia menginap di rumah temannya? Itu lebih baik daripada harus melihatnya bersedih begini," bisik Ibu Neji ke telinga Ayah Neji.

"...baiklah. Lagipula Ia bukan anak kecil lagi," Hizashi membalas bisikan istrinya itu. Istrinya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Neji," Hizashi memanggil anaknya yang sedang melamun sambil berjalan.

"Ya, Tousan, ada apa?" Neji bertanya setengah sadar. Pikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada Gaara.

"Tousan tidak ingin kau melamun terus seperti itu. Sekarang pergilah ke rumah temanmu, Tousan tidak akan melarangmu lagi," ucap Hizashi sambil tersenyum lembut pada anaknya.

"Benarkah Tousan?!" Neji terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ayahnya itu.

"Ya, pergilah. Kau bisa pergi sendiri 'kan? Sekarang sudah pukul 18.40, bergegaslah."

"Baik, Tousan! Arigatou! Aku pergi dulu, Kaasan, Tousan!" seru Neji ceria, lalu langsung melesat ke arah rumah kekasihnya, Gaara.

"Ia tampak sangat bahagia, ya," ucap Ibu Neji sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian anaknya.

"Kalau dia tidak ada, anggap saja kita sedang bulan madu ya," tiba-tiba laki-laki dewasa bermata lavender itu langsung menggendong istrinya a la bridal style dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Istrinya hanya tersenyum malu-malu saat Ia digendong seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada saat pernikahannya dulu.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~**

"Gaara, ayo kita menyiapkan kembang api!" seru Naruto sambil membawa sekantong kembang api yang sudah dibelinya sejak kemarin bersama Sasuke. Mereka sudah sampai sedari tadi, dan sedang membantu Gaara menyiapkan kembang api dan cemilan untuk dinikmati nanti.

"Ya," jawab Gaara. Ia sedang membereskan kamar tamu, tempat Naruto dan Sasuke akan tidur jika mereka tidak sanggup bergadang nanti.

Mereka berjalan ke pekarangan rumah Gaara dan mulai menyiapkan tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati cemilan mereka. Setelah semua beres, Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghidupkan sebuah kembang api yang mempunyai tangkai di ujungnya, agar mereka bisa memegangnya. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan bersemangat, sementara Gaara sedang memakan potato chips-nya dengan perasaan sedih. Sedih, karena Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan malam tahun barunya bersama sang kekasih, Hyuuga Neji.

"GAARA!!!" Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar di telinga ketiga pemuda itu terdengar nyaring.

"Neji?!" seru Gaara tidak percaya saat melihat Neji yang terengah-engah sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tousan mengizinkanku untuk menginap disini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke sini secepatnya. Aku tidak terlambat 'kan?" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum lebar. Gaara langsung berlari ke arah Neji dan memeluknya.

"Hei, jangan berlebihan begitu. Aku 'kan bukan datang setelah bertahun-tahun pergi darimu," kata Neji yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara. Naruto dan Sasuke pun menghampiri mereka.

"Good job, Neji," Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Neji. Neji membalasnya dengan acungan jempol. Gaara sudah melepasnya tadi.

"Wah, Neji akhirnya datang juga!" seru Naruto ceria sambil menepuk bahu Neji kencang.

"Ouch! Naruto, sakit!" balas Neji sambil memegang bahunya yang baru saja dipukul dengan tenaga berlebihan oleh Naruto.

"Nah, ayo kita bermain kembang api sekarang," ajak Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Neji ke tempat duduknya tadi. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali memainkan kembang api dan tertawa riang bersama.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~**

"Ayo hitung mundur!! 10, 9, 8..." Naruto berteriak sangat kencang dengan terompet di tangan. Ia sedang menghitung waktu yang sedang berjalan sambil memegang terompet yang akan ditiupnya sekuat tenaga sebentar lagi, sedangkan Sasuke sedang menunggu hitungan Naruto mencapai angka 1 lalu menghidupkan berbagai macam kembang api yang telah mereka siapkan sejak tadi. Sementara itu, Neji dan Gaara hanya duduk berdua sambil ikut merasakan detik-detik pergantian tahun bersama.

"4.."

"Gaara,"

"3.."

"Ya, Neji?"

"2.."

"Aishiteru. Happy New Year."

"1..!"

Dan saat itulah, Sasuke menyalakan kembang api yang sudah menunggu untuk dihidupkan sejak tadi. Naruto meniup terompet yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya dengan bersemangat. Sementara Neji mencium Gaara dilatarbelakangi kembang api yang menyala dengan indahnya.

'Neji, rencanamu berhasil kali ini, dengan sangat sukses.'

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note lagi:**

Tiba-tiba saia dapet ide pas diperbolehin memakai laptop setelah sekian lama XDDDDD

Pokoknya **HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL...!!!**

**WISH U ALL JOY AND HAPPINESS..**

Maaf kalo ada typo!!!

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
